1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the bearings retainer art and more particularly to an adjustable or expandable bearing retainer or locking device construction which is particularly applicable or use on mill roll necks, shafts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one prior art device, the bearings on mill roll necks are maintained in position adjustably spaced from an outer shoulder by a plurality of members which are accurately machined and then accurately positioned on the mill roll neck. Among these members is included an adjustable nut which is threadedly mounted on an externally threaded split thrust ring, the adjustment of the spacing between the bearing and the shoulder being varied by rotating the nut relative to the threaded split ring. Such a construction is not completely satisfactory because the various parts have to be accurately machined. In addition, when the threaded thrust ring is cut in half the metal removed by the cutter leaves spaces between the ends of the ring segments so that when the ring is mounted on the roll neck such spaces have to be compensated for by positioning the ring segments in the same relative positions they occupied prior to the cutting operation. Thus, it is very difficult and often impossible to start the adjusting nut on the externally threaded split ring.
Various solutions have been suggested to the problem of the prior art just described. As an example, the Chievitz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,856 of May 18, 1954 entitled "Step-Wise Adjustable Bearing Retainer" suggests the use of one or more annular members which are adapted to be mounted on a shaft between a shoulder provided thereon and an anti-friction bearing mounted on the shaft for limited axial movement relative to the shoulder. The annular members contain opposed side faces having different configurations whereby the spacing between the shoulder and the bearing can be varied in what is referred to as a step-wise fashion by reversing and/or interchanging the annular members. Such annular members are preferably formed in segments and an adjustable annular band-like member is removably disposed about them to maintain the segments in a position on the shaft.
The Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,792 of Feb. 18, 1919 entitled "Device For Securing Parts to Their Supports" discloses a device for firmly and rigidly clamping the inner casing member of an anti-friction bearing against a shoulder or abutment on the shaft. One purpose of that invention is to avoid the use of screw threads on or in connection with the clamping devices or parts thereof and to bind the casing member fixedly against the abutment with a great force so as to prevent it from loosening or becoming displaced. It includes wedge-shaped members having inclined contacting surfaces which serve to maintain a bearing stationary with respect to the shoulder on the shaft.
Other patents located during a preliminary novelty investigation in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office are as follows: Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 270,672 of Jan. 16, 1883; Buchanan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,186 of Oct. 23, 1934; Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,740 of Feb. 5, 1952; Waddell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,022 of Nov. 26, 1968; Warda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,342 of Nov. 18, 1975; and Koch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,141 of Apr. 27, 1976.